Recuerdos del príncipe
by angicita
Summary: PostHBP Contiene Spoilers. Minerva no termina de comprender lo ocurrido y quiere saber la verdad sobre el príncipe y va a buscar pruebas. Cual será su sorpresa cuando se encuentre con él cara a cara. Oneshoot


Este Fic va dedicado a las chicas del club de fand de Snape en el foro de Half-Blood prince. ¡Va por vosotras!

Para los que no se hayan leido aun el sexto libro: Por favor, no leas el fic sino quieres saber grandes Spoilers. ¡Quedais avisados!

* * *

Minerva McGongall paseaba por el que ahora era su nuevo despacho. Iba describiendo círculos alrededor del escritorio que coronaba la habitación, pensativa y con las manos a la espalda. No dejaba de pensar que aquel no era su lugar.

Apenas habían pasado unas emanas desde el funeral, pero no lograba acostumbrarse a aquella sala. Siempre había sido el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, y temía, que así seguiría siendo para ella.

Minerva dejó de dar vueltas y se detuvo enfrente del escritorio, pasando su mirada por el cuadro de Albus. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios.

-¡Ay Albus…!- Dijo la profesora mientras observaba al director dormitar en paz.- ¿Por qué confiarías tanto en él?- Dijo tristemente la nueva directora.

A Minerva le costaba admitir que había sido uno de sus colegas el que había asesinado a Albus. Dumbledore siempre había confiado en él ciegamente. El chico Potter dijo que era porque Severus se había arrepentido de haberle contado la profecía a Voldemort. Evidentemente esa no podía ser la razón de fondo. La profesora de Transformaciones se negó a admitir tal cosa. Albus podía ser confiado, pero no estúpido. Debía haber ocurrido algo.

Minerva dio otro suspiro. Que había pasado entre ellos nunca lo llegaría a saber. Albus estaba muerto y Snape a la busca y captura por el ministerio. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía demasiado del propio Snape. De niño le había dado clase y entregado muchas hojas de detención, pero el chico había sido reservado en extremo. Igual que el adulto.

_Quizás si buscase en las habitaciones de Snape… quizás encuentre algo…_

Y con estos pensamientos, Minerva se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Estaba resuelta a encontrar las razones de esa confianza.

* * *

La profesora de transformaciones andaba por los pasillos oscuros y ahora vacíos de Hogwarts, dirigiéndose hacia el que había sido el despacho de Severus. Todos los alumnos se habían marchado, y los profesores también. Minerva había tenido que quedarse allí para esperar la orden del ministerio de magia para preparar un nuevo curso en el colegio o clausurarlo.

La directora se detuvo delante de una puerta. Aquel era el despacho. Después de unos segundos de duda, Minerva abrió la puerta.

-¡Snape!

Para su sorpresa el antiguo profesor de pociones estaba dentro de la habitación. Aparentemente recogiendo y empacando cosas.

Minerva sacó su varita pero el hombre fue más rápido.

- ¡Expeliarmus!

Su varita voló a las manos de Snape, dejándola indefensa. Minerva miró a Severus un instante y luego intentó acercarse hasta la puerta. Fue inútil. El hombre la cerró con un movimiento de varita. Luego habló.

-Buenas tardes Minerva.- Dijo con su fría voz.

La profesora tenía los puños apretados de la rabia. El asesino de Dumbledore estaba frente a ella y no podía hacer nada. Ni atacarle, ni ir a por ayuda.

-Tu maldito bastardo… hijo de la gran…- Minerva sabía que no le convenía insultar al hombre que tenía delante de ella pero no había podido evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Si…yo también me alegro de verte.- Dijo en su habitual tono de "rey del sarcasmo"

Severus le apuntó con la varita y en ese instante la profesora de transformaciones quedó atada a una silla.

-Antes de nada, quería informarte de que solo he venido a por mis cosas.

Ella estaba volviéndose loca ¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta tranquilidad? Siempre tan calmado y dueño de si mismo…Se volvió hacia su escritorio y sacó algunas cosas y las fue metiendo en un pequeño baúl negro.

-No pretendo hacerte daño, pero tampoco puedo dejar que interfieras así que me temo que te tendré que dejar atada mientras recojo.- Dijo mientras guardaba sus pertenencias

Minerva negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres un traidor…

Severus paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo. Giró la cabeza y la miró.

-No entiendes nada, y aunque te lo contara no ibas a creerme.- Dijo casi en un susurró. Minerva le miraba con el odio escrito en su cara.- No, claro que no. Para ti solo soy el asesino de Albus.- Dijo con lo que pareció un tono de amargura. Estaba ahora sacando de sus gavetas privadas los últimos objetos, sacó un pensadero.

-Eres un cobarde Severus Snape.

Snape se detuvo de nuevo. Con el pensadero en sus manos. Lo puso sobre una mesa y tomo su varita, acercándose. Estaba ciertamente desmejorado. Bastante pálido y con unas terribles ojeras bajo sus ojos. Además tenía una cicatriz en la cara, como de unas garras.

-Siento tener que hacer esto Minerva.

La profesora contempló con horror como Severus levantaba la varita.

-¡Desmaius!

Después de aquello todo se puso negro…

* * *

Minerva abrió los ojos con dificultad. No había mucha luz, pero reconoció que estaba en el despacho de Snape.

Se levantó enseguida, buscando al susodicho. Pero estaba claro que él ya se había marchado. LA profesora contemplo con ira la puerta del despacho abierta. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Cogió uno de los tarros que todavía quedaban por la habitación y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Snape había huido de allí impunemente, y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Su vista fue a parar entonces al escritorio.

_¿Pero que…?_

Parecía que Snape había dejado allí el pensadero, junto a el que reposaba un trozo de pergamino.

Minerva lo cogió y leyó lo que había escrito.

_Siempre pensé que eras una mujer inteligente. Espero que sepas comprender lo que te he dejado aquí. _

¿Qué significaba aquello? La mujer del moño ceñido se acercó hasta el pensadero y se inclinó levemente sobre él. Podía ver imágenes de Dumbledore y Snape.

Minerva dudó un momento. ¿Severus había dejado aquellos recuerdos allí para que los viera? Sin duda serían unos recuerdos falsos, intentando explicar su inocencia.

_Pero los recuerdos son infalsificables Minerva…_

La directora dudó aun más, pero finalmente, se inclinó sobre la vasija de piedra. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas…

Minerva apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Era por la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Delante de ella había dos figuras, andaban despacio, en silencio.

Eran Albus y Snape. Minerva los siguió en su paseo. Al poco rato de silencio, Snape habló.

-¿De que querías hablar, Albus?

Albus llevaba las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y parecía preocupado. Minerva se fijó en uno de los brazos del antiguo director. Estaba ennegrecido.

Fuera lo que fuese aquel recuerdo que estaba presenciando, había ocurrido durante aquel año.

-Severus, creo que sabes lo que te vengo a pedir.- Dijo Albus en tono grave. Siguió caminando.

Snape por el contrario paró en seco. En su cara había una expresión de preocupación y… ¿miedo quizás?

Dumbledore, al ver que su acompañante no lo seguía paro también y se volvió a mirarlo.

-Albus, de ningún modo voy a…

-Severus, tendrás que hacerlo me temo.- Dijo el hombre de las barbas en tono resignado

-No, no voy a hacerlo, yo…- Pero en ese momento Dumbledore le cortó.

-¡Es tu deber!- Dijo en tono seco.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. La tensión era casi palpable.

El hombre de pelo negro apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor.

Minerva se quedó entre los dos hombres contemplándolos. Snape pasó una mano, masajeando sus ojos cerrados. Pero había algo realmente desconcertante. ¡Le temblaba la mano!

-Albus por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo…

Minerva no cabía en su asombro. ¡Snape estaba suplicando¿Que estaba ocurriendo¿Que era lo que el profesor de pociones no quería hacer?

Dumbledore por su parte llevaba el más severo de los rostros. Le dio la espalda a Severus y McGonagall y dijo:

-Lo siento. Me temo que el joven Malfoy no será capaz de matarme, Severus. Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Aquellas palabras la atravesaron como una espada. Aquello no podía ser real, gritaba su corazón, pero su conciencia sabía que los recuerdos no son manipulables, que aquello, tenia que haber ocurrido en algún momento.

-Por favor, entiende que si cumples mis órdenes podrás mantener tu coartada como mortífago ante Voldemort.- Snape dio un pequeño respingo cuando oyó el nombre.- Serías un aliado inesperado para Harry cuando llegase el momento, Compréndelo.

Snape miraba a todos lados y se removía nerviosamente. A Minerva le recordó al pequeño Severus a el que un día dio clase. Nervioso, inseguro.

-¿Por qué me pides esto¿Porque a mi, Albus?- Minerva notó la nota de histeria en su voz, y juraría (aunque esto no era fácil de ver desde lejos) que Snape estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

El hombre de las barbas blancas habló también en tono alterado, incluso agresivo.

-¡Por qué es vital para el plan! Necesito que mantengas tu rol de espía pase lo que pase ¡Incluso si la orden del fénix cree que te has pasado al otro bando¿No lo ves¡Tienes que seguir hasta el final!

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Hubo otro momento de silencio.

-Severus…-Comenzó de nuevo Dumbledore. Minerva se fijó que entre los árboles del bosque prohibido acababa de aparecer una figura. Se había quedado quita al ver a Snape y Dumbledore. Minerva reconoció a Hagrid detrás de los árboles. No se movió.- Aceptaste hace dos años cuando te lo pedí. No puedes echarte atrás ahora.- Dijo con tono firme y serio,

-¡Quizás estés tomando demasiado por garantizado, Albus¡Lo que me estas pidiendo es demasiado! No puedes…- De nuevo la histeria en su voz.

-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo!- Gritó Dumbledore.- ¿Cuando llegue el momento lo harás entendiste? Es una orden Severus.

Esto pareció zanjar la discusión. Minerva observó que Hagrid seguía allí, paralizado.

Pero estaba segura de que ella estaba más sorprendida que él. Hagrid no había oído a Dumbledore ordenarle a Snape matarlo, al fin y al cabo. Albus dio un suspiro y siguió hablando.

-Y me gustaría que siguieras investigando en tu casa… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Snape asintió sin mirarle. Le brillaban los ojos, y parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

De repente todo comenzó a girar y Minerva volvió al despacho de Snape. Al tiempo presente. Leyó de nuevo la nota de Snape.

_Espero que sepas comprender lo que te he dejado aquí…_

Minerva nunca averiguó cuales fueron las razones de Dumbledore, pero desde aquella tarde ella también confió en Severus Snape.

Fin

Por favor, dejen review para saber si les gustó.


End file.
